Evil Angel
by Mikki19
Summary: [AU] It was a well-known fact that once a female Dark Angel came of age she would mate within the family to prolong the Pureblood line, but what happens when one angel goes against the rule and hides on Earth from her brothers? OC/Shield - Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello there everyone!

So if you clicked on here then you must be slightly intrigued as to where I am going with this. All I can say is that I've been watching Supernatural a lot lately and then this idea came in a dream that I had.

My other reason for beginning this fic - which shall be fairly short, about 3/4 chapters, unless people want to read more - is that whilst I've written plenty of fanfiction… I've never conquered a Smut scene! Surprising, I know! Therefore, this is an outlet for me to test my Smut writing skills… if I have any, that remains to be seen haha

Also, there shall be a slight TVD crossover, but not enough for me to put it as an official crossover, if that makes sense? You'll understand what I mean once the next chapter is uploaded - honest!

I suppose I should put some warnings here, although I'm sure you can imagine them so, here you are: dubious consent, incest and violence… I think that's everything that matters!

Finally, here's a disclaimer that shall count for all chapters: I own nothing here but the idea and my OC characters. I claim no ownership to any of the other characters or lyrics within the story.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to leave a review if you would like the second part!

Mikki xx

* * *

And I won't repent from this, I won't repent from this,  
Blood is binding,  
Love you were meant for this flesh, you were meant for this life,  
By dying,  
I won't repent from this I won't repent from this,  
Blood is binding,  
Love you were meant for this flesh, you were meant for this love,  
You're my flesh and blood

_-Heavy Prey by Lacey Sturm-_

* * *

_The halls of Hell, 1612._

_Her feet made no sound as she made her way to the main chamber of Hell. Screams and moans of pain surrounded her as the guilty souls of Hell were tortured until they were no longer human. A shiver went down her spine as the energy of a new demon filled the atmosphere before it faded into the usual emotionless, deadly state that they were destined to be. She sneered as one of her father's demons walked in front of her; it immediately bowed its head in submission as the higher power sauntered past. One thing that Melisandre couldn't understand was how her father could become so angry at God for creating the spineless human race, and yet he would welcome them into their abode only to turn them into something even more revolting! Then again, who was she to question the Devil himself?_

"_Dirty demon…" Her growl echoed down the dark hallway causing another round of screams to come from the surrounding souls. "SILENCE!"_

"_Sister." She nodded her head to Markus as he waited outside of the entrance doors. "You look tired, Melisandre."_

"_I have just returned from the mortal realm, brother. My path was blocked by Hunters as I tried to take another tainted soul before it could be snatched by our half-kin in Heaven."_

"_You weren't hurt, I trust?"_

"_Of course not… it just meant that I had 3 more torture-subjects to bring home." They both grinned, although there was no mirth to be seen. It was their passion for punishing greedy mortals that influenced their expressions._

"_Father shall be pleased; the Shield… not so much."_

"_I care not. My work is done and I am still here, surely that means more than anything else?"_

"_Indeed." He gave her a knowing look before opening the black, wooden doors that he guarded. The Shield were the most fearsome warriors ever created; their purpose was to lead the frontline when going into battle with Heaven's Angels before returning to Hell and protecting the realm. Unlike the other males within Hell, the Shield had shown very little interest in mating. Of course, they would partake when their father wished to create more Knights of Hell, but apart from that, their passion rested in spilling blood and destroying their enemies._

"_Ah, welcome my dear Melisandre." The raven-haired angel knelt down and placed her forehead against her father's hand. A burst of power shot through her body, causing her to gasp as her wings unfolded behind her. A Dark Angel's wings looked like tattoos on their back so that they could blend in when entering Earth, but once they were in an emotional state, the wings would reveal themselves in their true form. Each angel had a unique pattern or colour on their feathers that would distinguish one from another; Melisandre's wings held no special pattern however, in a certain light the feathers would reflect shades of purple and blue. It almost looked like they were glittering as the candlelight hit them. "I'm sure you understand why I have called for you…" Her wings slowly dematerialised from sight in a burst of purple light._

"_Yes, father." She raised her head but stayed on her knees. "I have reached my year of maturity." Whilst she still held the grace of one of the finest creatures to ever be created; her father and brothers knew that she was petrified. Melisandre was a great fighter of Hell. She was well-known for her unwavering loyalty, pure beauty and extreme combat skills - although some may argue that she was borderline unstable when it came to fighting and protecting those that she cared for. Her only weakness was her attitude to the mating ritual that would befall each of her sisters. It was not so much the act itself, it was more of how it was done. Sometimes she would even compare it to the mortal world, often saying how 'even humans frown upon physical activity between siblings'. Melisandre was well respected with her family, but her negative approach to carrying on the Pureblood line would often make her siblings frown. It was their duty to ensure the survival of the Dark Angels; if they were to stop coupling with each other, then Hell would either become ruled by unworthy demons or Nephilims would be created in an act of desperation. _

_This could not be allowed to happen and Satan would not allow it._

"_Indeed you have, my child. Tell me; are you still against copulating to extend our race?"_

"_No, father. I would not go against my King's desires." She was lying; they could all see it. It would appear that a game of cat and mouse would begin as soon as she left the chamber. Melisandre held her breath as the Shield made themselves known. They appeared from the shadows, dressed in their finest black clothing with eyes only for their sister. Seth's hair shielded his dark eyes, Dean wore his usual malicious smile and Roman held a silver necklace in his fist._

"_You are to be honoured, my child. The finest leaders ever created have chosen you as their mate." It was not uncommon for a female to be chosen by more than one man at a time - in fact, it was sometimes encouraged due to how long it took for an egg to be made fertile - however, it was uncommon for the Shield to show any open desire towards one of their sisters. Melisandre couldn't help but be confused as to how she had managed to catch their gaze. Perhaps they saw me fighting, she pondered before returning her attention to the throne in front of her. "You understand what this means, do you not?"_

"_Yes, father." Once being chosen, that female would lie only with their mate, or mates as the case would sometimes be. If she were to take interest in another one of her brothers then that angel would need to appeal to their father and gain his permission._

"_Come, my sons." Melisandre didn't move as she felt her 3 brothers walk to stand behind her. "Place the necklace around her neck." The energy within her gave an involuntary jolt as Roman's arms brushed against her bare shoulders. The silver felt like a deadweight as the chain was draped around her throat and clasped at the back. Her father stood from his throne and stretched out his hand in front of her. The chain glowed a beautiful shade of red before it seemed to slowly sink into her skin._

_That was it. Melisandre had officially been claimed and the power from the chain would deter her other brothers from trying to mate with her. The red glow shone out through her eyes for a few moments before they returned to their usual pale blue colour. It was almost immediate as the pull made her rise and turn to face the Shield of Hell. Her father placed his hands upon her shoulders and whispered into her ear, "Now leave us, Melisandre. I must speak with your brothers for a few moments." She gave a small nod and walked past the 3 men that stared after her. As soon as the heavy doors slammed shut, she bolted to her apartments. It was strange for an angel to show a moment of weakness, even in private, but everyone knew that once Melisandre's 200__th__ nameday came to pass, she would either become volatile or vulnerable. Her sisters had sympathy but not enough for them to actively help her; after all, they'd all either been through or were about to go through the same ordeal._

"_Aghh!" Her angered scream sounded like a growl and reverberated through her rooms. She passed her living quarters and headed straight to her bedroom; it would be now or never. She had a small opening in which she could activate the hidden teleportation stone and enter the mortal realm. As much as she loathed Earth, Melisandre knew that it would be the only place that she could hide from her brothers. Of course, she wouldn't be able to run forever, but if it bought her a few more centuries of freedom, then she would take it. She pulled out the box from under her bed and retrieved the grey velvet pouch that sat untouched at the bottom. If a human were to see the stone then they would think it nothing more than an emerald gem, but Melisandre could feel the magic that she had moved within it call out to her inner grace. Her door swung open and crashed against the wall with a loud bang; it would take seconds for them to reach her bedroom._

"_Sister?" With a heavy breath she faced her fireplace and moved her palm above the flames._

"_Mandabo porta aperiretur. Libera me in terra. Ne proicias me a Gehenna, ut ambulemus in ora mortis." Her voice carried out of the room and she stood just in time for her brothers to burst into her personal chambers. Their eyes turned black with only the iris glowing blue as they saw the portal open up behind her. The changing of eyes was a sure sign that they were angry; this transformation would occur within each Dark Angel when they were irate, aroused or about to transport a soul to Hell. It was considered a warning sign before their prey would be disintegrated._

"_Do not do this, sweet Melisandre." Seth's voice went over her head and she stepped back so that she was inches away from the growing vortex behind her._

"_Forgive me, brothers. I cannot allow this to happen." With her farewell words, she jumped through the portal just in time for it to close behind her. The entirety of Hell shook as the Shield voiced their anger._

_The hunt was on. _

* * *

Hold it together, birds of a feather,  
Nothing but lies and crooked wings.  
I have the answer, spreading the cancer,  
You are the faith inside me.

-_Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin-_

* * *

AN: A final note, I used Google translate to make up a spell that would open up the portal for her to escape. Here is the English to Latin translation - I hope it's correct, but who knows with Google:

I command the portal to be opened. Deliver me unto Earth. Cast me from Hell to walk upon mortal shores.

Mandabo porta aperiretur. Libera me in terra. Ne proicias me a Gehenna, ut ambulemus in ora mortis.

Don't forget to review and let me know if you're interested in the next part of the journey.


	2. Chapter 2

_England, 1620_

_I met the Mikaelson family during a celebratory feast at the King's Court. It had taken me a little over a year to catch the eye of the King himself; it took even less time for me to be brought to court as the King tried to woo me into becoming another of his mistresses. The man was foul and dying of the many illnesses that plagued him, alas even if he had been of full health, I would have never lowered myself to become a human's mistress. That would be too much of an insult to not only myself, but my father too. No, I play this little game to keep a roof over my head and lavish gifts entering my grasp. With all of the riches and estates that had been gifted to me over the last six and a half years, I was easily able to store enough money away to be able to make a quick escape if my brothers finally decided to capture me. The last I had heard, there was a new war with Heaven therefore, the Shield of Hell were too busy to be able to come to Earth. I was thankful for this distraction as it enabled me to enjoy the little life I had made for myself on Earth._

_I was no longer Melisandre; I was Melissa D'Angeli of Stoke. My parents, Roberto and Georgiana, lived in Italy until 1600 when I was conceived, after which they came to England to begin a new life together. It was a short story which was easily expandable should I ever get asked, but most importantly, it was believable. That's all I needed from these mortals; belief. As long as they trusted and admired me, I would have no problems. My inhuman beauty served me well on Earth. I was never short of admirers and this made it easy for me to gain passage to other countries; which was most important if I was to keep this newfound freedom. I was oddly comfortable in this new realm._

_I must admit, as temporary as humans are, they knew how to put on an event. Whether it be a jousting tournament or a feast, they never shied from showing off their riches. The court had been decorated with gold statues and artefacts, the curtains had been changed to a rich red velvet and the wine was continuously flowing. This was my favourite past-time; I could dance and sing until the moon began to disappear behind the clouds. Since catching the King's eye, I had been placed on the main stage many a time to either sing or lead the dancing ladies. It was something I was good at; even in Hell, I was known for my theatrical ways._

_I raised my goblet to the King as I noticed him look at me. He was obviously appreciating my dress; the one he had made for me a few weeks ago. The dress itself was made of blue silk with rubies sewn into the cuffs and down the sides of the bodice. The neckline was low and rounded, which showed off more skin to these humans than I would have liked, and the waistline was short to fit in with the changing fashions. Overall, it was a beautiful dress and the quality of it cemented my high station. He nodded in return before continuing to talk to his manservant; he was probably hoping to leave soon so that he could see his physician before bed. It was not uncommon for the sickly King to vacate the celebrations early and I doubt anyone would notice when he left._

_My first sight of the Mikaelsons told me everything I needed to know; their perfect skin, fake smiles and strong posture gave it all away. They didn't blend in as well as they thought they did, although only one supernatural being could pick out another, so I suppose the mortals would be none the wiser._

"_Good evening, My Lords and Lady." I could smell them; their lust for blood was like a beacon. The youngest male, Kol, bit his lip as he caught the eye of Frances Carr, Countess of Somerset; that could not be allowed. If he was to lose control and kill her then many would notice, including the King himself. The pretty blonde girl turned around and examined my form. She could sense that I wasn't human, but she had no clue as to what I was._

"_It's pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady…?" She looked at me in question to which I forced a small smile._

"_Lady Melissa D'Angeli..." We curtseyed in greeting. "…and you are the infamous Mikaelson family." At this her siblings turned around; the Hybrid stuck out like a sore thumb. His golden hair and light features were in deep contrast to his brothers' dark looks._

"_You have heard of us, My Lady." The eldest, Elijah, copied his sister's actions and scanned my form._

"_Indeed, but let's retire to my private quarters. We are being watched." I sent a smile to the Hunter that posed as a serving boy before leading my new companions to my rooms._

"_My lady." I dismissed the maids and motioned for the Mikaelsons to take a seat around the table. Kol helped himself to a goblet of wine._

"_Why have you brought us here?" Once again Elijah looked at me in suspicion. I'd heard of him, he was the thinker of the family. His only aim was to protect his siblings; I could admire that._

"_You were being hunted."_

"_How did you know?"_

"_He was a serving boy; I know a Hunter when I see one, believe me. I've destroyed enough of them." I couldn't hide the hatred in my voice. These __**heroes**__ had murdered millions of my kin over the years._

"_**What are you?**__" Kol finally spoke up with a smirk. That expression seemed to be the only one he knew. Then again, being an Original must boost up ones self-esteem greatly._

"_I wondered which of you would ask first. Honestly I had hoped that the Hybrid would be the inquisitor." Klaus looked surprised at this whilst Kol gave a small chuckle._

"_Klaus, I think this girl is sweet on you." His childish side had overtaken the previous egotistical nature._

"_Hush, Kol. My Lady, what are you?" Klaus scolded his brother being returning his gaze to me._

"_My kind are depicted as the Children of the Devil."_

"_You are a demon?"_

_I couldn't help it as I shot up from my seat; Rebekah let out a gasp as the mirror behind her cracked due to the angry spike in my energy. With her frightened look, I knew that my eyes had turned to their black form._

"_Do. Not. Insult. Me." I hissed before taking a deep breath and willing the black to fade from my eyes. "My half-kin are Soldiers of God." Elijah's eyes widened as he finally grasped onto my hints._

"_You are a Dark Angel."_

"_Indeed."_

"_I never imagined that I'd ever meet a being such as yourself." My wings gave a small flutter as he looked at me in awe; naturally his words and expression stroked my ego which in turn had me wanting to show off my true form._

"_Well, you were never meant to, but desperate times and all that."_

"_You're running, aren't you?" Klaus gave me a knowing stare as a sad frown crept onto his face._

"_Yes." I smoothed out my skirts and sat down once again._

"_You will not tell us why?" Rebekah was still hesitant to address me, but I gave her a small nod to show that I wasn't going to hurt her._

"_Why would I? Am I supposed to trust you now or something?" I took my goblet and filled it with wine._

"_Who is chasing you?" I took a large drink before answering them._

"_My brothers; the Shield of Hell."_

"_They truly exist? I cannot believe it." A jolt of jealousy ran through my veins as Elijah's focus was taken off me for those few moments._

"_My brothers shall make you believe. They have a great dislike towards those that dismiss them."_

"_Why have you presented yourself to us?"_

"_Always the thinker, Elijah." I emptied the rest of the wine into the remaining goblets. "As the five of you know, running can become awfully tiresome. So I propose that we travel together; I can keep the Hunters away from you and in return I gain companions that will actually be able to defend themselves should trouble arise. We all win."_

"_What if your brothers find you with us?" Finn finally spoke up from the opposite end of the table._

"_They will not touch you as long as you don't get in their way. They will intimidate you, but as you long as you don't actively keep me from them, you would be unharmed… for the most part." I raised my goblet to the centre of the table. "Do we have an agreement?"_

"_I have always wanted a sister." Rebekah touched her goblet to mine._

"_It would be advantageous to have you with us." Elijah and Finn brought their goblets forward._

"_Well you are pretty to look at; it would be a shame to waste such beauty on humans." I wanted to slap him as Kol raised his cup._

"_Welcome to the family." Klaus ended the union of wine with a smile._

"_Fantastic." I gave a wide grin before finishing my drink. "It would seem that I must say farewell to the King and his court."_

* * *

Mystic Falls, 2013

"Rebekah, come on. Pick up!" The car gave a groan of pain as I slammed the door and raced to the front door in an attempt to get out of the storm. "Please pick up!" I dialled her number and entered the house with a huff.

"Mel, what's wrong?" Klaus paused mid-step as he entered the foyer.

"Where's Bekah?"

"I don't know; she left earlier."

"Call her!" I slumped against the wall as he shook his head and waited for her voicemail. "_Dammit!_" My foot sent a crack through the plaster of the wall as my anger began to cloud my senses.

"Rebekah, where are you? Melissa is going out of her mind. Call me."

"The signs… I should have noticed!" I threw my bag against the wall and faced the windows. A crash of thunder made me wince; my brothers were here, and they had left me no option but to stay put. If I left, then Rebekah was as good as dead.

"What's happening, Klaus?" I didn't face Elijah as he entered the room.

"It appears that Rebekah is missing."

"Melissa?" My look gave him all the information he needed. For the first time since I'd met them, I was scared. "They're here?" I nodded as the rain turned to hail.

"**Didn't you know before now?!**" Klaus loved his little sister more than any of his other siblings, this was a well-known fact.

"Klaus, that isn't helping."

"_Melisandre…"_

"_Sister…"_

I shivered as Seth and Roman's voices echoed through my head. Their voices seemed to travel in the air and I felt my wings flutter as my energy called out to them.

"_Bow to us, sister…"_

"_You belong to us…"_

"_We want you…"_

They knew the exact words to say. They knew that the bonding necklace would prevent me from fleeing. The flapping of wings from outside caught my attention.

"They're outside." My voice was empty as the hail slowly stopped; chips and cracks were left in the windows from the force of the storm.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" Dean's playful tone did nothing to hide his anger; out of the three of my brothers, he was the least stable one. They were all brilliant fighters, but Dean was uncontrollable once his mood soured. I took an unneeded breath before reaching out to the door handle and twisting it. Rebekah was on her knees in front of Dean with a blade to her neck.

"There she is… our naughty little mate." Seth's eyes turned black, but not from anger; my scent called out to the alpha within him.

"How long has it been, Melisandre?"

"Over 400 years, brother." Dean gave a twisted smirk and held the sword closer to Rebekah's throat. "Let her go, Dean. It's me you want, not her."

"Brother…" A growl escaped Dean's throat before he threw Rebekah forward. I met her halfway and held her shivering body against mine.

"I'm sorry, Melissa. I tried to fight them and send word to you. I couldn-"

"Stop." I wiped the tears from her cheeks and laid a kiss on her forehead. "You have been a wonderful sister, Bekah. Now it's time for me to leave so that you are safe."

"No! I won't let you go with them!" Klaus came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist so that he could pick her up and take her back to the house. "NO! Klaus, please don't let them take her! ELIJAH!" I sent one last smile to the three of them before turning to face my brothers.

"Come." My hand shook as I laid my palm in Roman's. His fingers curled around my hand before he tugged me into his chest. I buried my face into his shoulder as tears leaked from my eyes at the sound of Rebekah's pained shouts. We disappeared in a flutter of wings.

The sound of a crackling fire made me lift my head from Roman's shoulder. We were in a room that looked mirrored my apartments in Hell. A large fireplace was situated at the back of the room with a cream rug in front of the hearth, and a black chaise lounge along with two other chairs formed a semi-circle around it. The walls were painted cream and the wood flooring had been varnished to a deep red colour. What caught my attention was the king sized bed; the sheets were silk and the headboard was cherry wood with different patterns carved into it. There were two black pillar candles on either side and the wax seemed turned to look like blood as it pooled around the bottom. They had certainly ensured that I would feel as comfortable as possible… well, as comfortable as I could be in this situation.

"The bathroom is through there." Dean pointed to a heavy looking oak door to the left. "Change into what we've set out." With that the three of them left me in silence. I bit the bullet and opened the bathroom door; there was a large bath at the far wall that would fit at least four people, it reminded me of the hot tub that myself and Rebekah would relax in whenever we went to our house in Switzerland, a toilet, a sink and a cupboard that had fluffy white towels inside. Once again there were candles scattered around the bath and rose petals were sprinkled on the floor. My outfit for the evening was draped over the black marble counter. I cringed as I noticed that it was a blue silk robe and nothing more.

"Ugh!" The groan left my lips as I began to slip out of my black pumps and unzipped the back of my dress. "They surely can't mean for me to wear just the robe…"

"We do." I huffed and threw my underwear on the pile on the floor before quickly wrapping myself up in the robe. It was childish, but I still double knotted the tie around my waist.

"Come on out, Melisandre. You've had long enough." Roman's deep voice came from behind the door followed by a bang with his fist. I didn't want to tempt fate and so begrudgingly swung open the door.

"Don't hide in there, Melisandre. Where's our brave little sister gone?" Seth's voice came from the direction of the bed, but I kept my eyes on Roman who stood in front of me wearing only black slacks.

"She's scared; scared because she knows that that little trick she pulled all those centuries ago wasn't a wise move." I could almost feel Dean's smirk.

"You need not be afraid. We have you now and we don't intend on letting you escape again. So just walk out of there and face your fate." Roman held out his hand which I took once again. I wasn't surprised to see Dean lounging back on the bed smirking whilst Seth ran his hand back and forth over the flame of one of the candles; both of them were in similar attires as Roman. Seth took his attention away from the flame and stared me down.

"You look beautiful, Melisandre. I was worried that being amongst mortals for so long would have ruined your beauty."

"Despite what you may think, I played with the humans like I always have. Just because I left Hell, doesn't mean that I left my true nature."

"No, you did not. Sami did say that there was being strange deliveries of souls with no Angel to accompany them. Tell me, how did you manage that?"

"A portal; I created a portal. I would tell them to walk into the light and like the little sheep that they were… they did. Most of them seemed to be under the impression that they were about to meet God."

"I can't imagine why (!)" For the first time in so long, I shared a laugh with my brothers. It was rather amusing that these greedy, disgusting little mortals thought that they deserved paradise rather than eternal punishment. "Come here, Melisandre." I moved to stand next to Dean and he shook his head before grabbing my hips and lifting me to straddle him. "That's better. Now I can not only see my favourite sister, but I can feel her too." His hands steadily rose up my thighs, bringing the end of the robe with them, before stroking back down. I felt the bed dip behind me and tensed as Roman began to massage my back.

"You need to calm down…" I glanced up at Seth as a tear rolled down my cheek. "None of that… none of that…" He knelt on the bed and wiped it away with his thumb.

"I know how to make this all better for you, but you'd have to trust me. Do you think you can?" I shook my head much to Dean's disappointment. I flinched back as he sat up and placed his hand under my chin. "Trust me…" His lips brushed against mine each time he repeated those two words. "Trust us…" He pushed his luck and pressed his mouth to mine. My grace called out to him and in return his energy wrapped around me and pulsed through my body.

"No!" I pushed him back quickly and tried to get off the bed, only for Roman to grab me and pull me into his chest.

"Melisandre, do you even understand how long we've waited for you? I mean, truly waited?"

"400 years…?" I was confused now.

"More than that." Seth answered with an unhappy frown. "The Shield of Hell are destined for a one true love. A true love that they will share as brothers. Once this true love has been born, a new light shall be brought into Hell. A light never seen before, but a light just for the Shield. From this union will bring power and strength to Hell. A strength that Heaven shall be unable to defeat. For this Dark Angel shall not survive unless Heaven is destroyed."

"We heard that prophecy once we reached maturity; we reached maturity in 632AD." The cockiness from Dean's voice had drifted away; it was replaced by a solemn tone that hit me at my very core. It was like ice had been poured through my veins.

"Do you see now Melisandre?" Roman tilted my head to look up at him. "You were created to help destroy our half-kin. Once you have been awakened, a new magic shall rise within you. A magic that even God himself will not be able to overpower."

"We are the Shield of Hell, but for the last six centuries since you were born, we've been shielding you."

"Why would we harm something that we've protected for so long?"

"The Angels wish for my death?" I was the key to bring forward Hell's ruling over Heaven? How was that possible?

"Yes. Whenever you have gone to harvest a soul on Earth, one of us has always been there to kill any of Heaven's Angels that have been sent to find you."

"I always felt another presence, but I could never find it."

"We never wanted you to see us until the time was right. Until our father decided to bring you before us."

"So, I'll ask again…" Dean tugged me out of Roman's embrace and brought my back against his chest. "…will you trust us?"

"I don- I'm so confused."

"Then let us show you." The tie around my waist dropped to either side as Seth began to disrobe me. I covered myself up once he threw the unneeded material behind him. An annoyingly pitiful whimper came out of my mouth as Dean ran his finger down my spine. My wings bristled at the sudden feeling, but I didn't allow them to come on show.

"Stubborn, aren't we?" His voice tickled my ear making me shy away, much to their amusement. "If you reveal your wings, then we can make this so much easier for you…" I know. The wings of any Angel were the most sensitive parts of their body. Wings are usually the favourite place to start when torturing an Angel due to it making them crack within seconds, but they were also a great way to ease a female into their first mating session. All of my sisters raved about it, but I was scared of being left so vulnerable. For those few moments that your energy is moulded with your mate's, you're open to any kind of attack. I've heard one of my sister's explain it as though you're underwater and the only thing keeping you alive is the energy of your mate. It may just be me, but that sounded more frightening than pleasurable.

"Release your beautiful wings, Melisandre…" Roman gave me a nod of encouragement as I shut my eyes and focused on pulling onto the enchantment. Within a few seconds a flutter of feathers echoed through the room as my wings expanded. The three men seemed in awe as I flexed the stiffness from them; I must admit, it felt good to be able to exercise them.

"Perfect…" Seth touched a feather which caused me to cocoon my wings around me in defence. I've never let anyone touch them before.

"No, unfold them." I did so unwillingly and kept my eyes on Seth as he joined Dean behind me. "Don't worry… just… don't worry…" I jolted forward as their fingers stroked my feathers; my body shuddered as I felt them blow warm air onto the skin in between the base of my wings. My spine started to tingle as they continued run their fingers through the glittering purple and blue plumes.

"Good girl." Roman pulled my legs apart by the ankles and knelt in between them. A gasp left my lips as warm lips met the base of my wings; my body felt like it was on fire and they'd barely begun. I kept my eyes on the man in front of me as his hands trailed up my inner thighs. "Eyes on me." Despite the voice screaming in the back of my mind, I kept eye contact and let my body feel these new sensations.

"Ro-" My voice was stuck in my throat as further bolts of electricity shot through my body. Seth attached his mouth to my neck as he continued to caress my feathers, Dean took turns in stroking and licking the base of my wings whilst Roman's fingers reached their destination. It felt strange, but a good kind of strange. It was a new sensation to feel his hand caressing the tingling flesh between my thighs. I wasn't stupid, I knew everything to do with sex and what was meant to feel good and what wasn't, but to **actually** feel the pleasures that I'd giggled about with my sisters… well, this was something entirely new.

"You're looking a little flushed there, Melisandre…"

"Shut… up…" I panted and tried to move my hips in an attempt to alleviate the desire that was burning through my body.

"You could have just asked…" Another gasp left my mouth as Roman steadily pressed a finger into my core. He didn't move and merely let me thrust against his finger at a pace that I felt was right. "More?" I didn't need to reply; he slowly added another finger and began to thrust them in time to my hip movements.

"Oh… fuck…" My back arched as Seth lightly bit my neck.

"You're so warm, Mel…" Dean's breath hit my ear as he moved a hand to my chest and gripped my left breast.

"I'm… burning…"

"Cum for us, Melisandre… just let it all go…" I nearly lost it as Roman brushed his thumb against the swollen bundle of nerves and picked up the pace of his fingers.

"I… I… Oh, don't stop!"

"Never had any intention of stopping, darling." I gripped Dean's hair as my body quaked through its climax. Dean swallowed any breath I had left and engulfed my mouth with his. Our lips vibrated as an unearthly growl ripped from my throat. I felt like liquid and my grace burst from my body; my eyes knowingly turned black as I became aware of everything around me. I was at a new level of awareness as my body slowly laid back against the silk sheets; each sound, movement and touch felt like it had been magnified.

"So beautiful…"

"She should be in her natural form more often…"

For the first time, I felt ready for the new awakening that my body was about to experience.

* * *

You were sharp as a knife to get me,  
You were a wolf in the night to fetch me, back  
The wishes I've made are too vicious to tell,  
Everyone knows I am going to hell,

And if it's true, I'll go there with you.

_-The Wolf by Phildel-_

* * *

AN:

First of all, sorry to my readers of this story and all of my others, but I have something called a life and it's been a bitch lately. I mean… it got better and I started believing that it was on the rise; then someone that I am meant to be able to trust just broke everything down and left. Um… so I'm sorry for not updating, but it couldn't be helped!

So, onto happier thoughts, how do you like my latest update?! Was it worth the wait?!

I'm kinda nervous because this is the first time I've tried to go into description of Smut and my newest, yet freaking amazing, friend is kinda like the Smut Queen and I'm merely trying to learn from her so her opinion will either make or break this story. hehe You know who you are! ^.^

Oh, and if you couldn't tell, I'm kinda letting my inner history buff let loose right now. My favourite part of this chapter is the beginning because I researched to get the clothing right and that led me onto a 3 hour path of updating my knowledge on England in the 17th Century! Yep, I was in my element at that moment in time hehe

Also, how did you like Melisandre's human name? Melissa D'Angeli… I was quite impressed with it! Hehe

Finally, did you enjoy the minor inclusion of the Mikaelsons? Now, I want to make it clear, I don't like TVD or TO completely, but I do love myself a bit of the Mikaelson siblings (Joseph Morgan = HOT!) and Damon when he first appeared and wasn't completely whipped! =P

So don't forget to R&R and I shall see you in the next, and potentially last, chapter of Evil Angel!

Mikki xx


	3. Chapter 3

Seth's rough fingers traced up and down my back and trailed the tattooed image of my wings; I let out a purr of satisfaction and buried my face into his abs. Roman and Dean had left us for a few moments with Dean stating they had an important matter to discuss before my awakening would be completed. I took advantage of this and rested my head above the lining of Seth's red pants whilst stretching the rest of my body over the silk covers. He seemed content in caressing my bare skin, but the burning under my flesh told me that this wasn't enough. My grace wanted more… surprisingly enough, I wanted more.

"Seth…" I moaned against his tan skin and pressed my forehead into his toned stomach.

"I know… but wait and you'll get more, I promise."

"I want more now… why did they leave?"

"They're choosing who shall be the one to take you first."

"Why not you?"

"Let's just say that I lost a bet." He sounded very put out at this.

"How very human of you…" I mused to myself and giggled when his hand hit the back of my left thigh. "Why is it so important?"

"Whoever breaks your virginity shall have the strongest bond with you. Your grace shall have the strongest bond with theirs." I rolled my eyes and looked up at him.

"What if I want to choose?"

"You don't get to choose." He stroked my cheek and looked at me with a frown. "Your eyes have never looked so blue… they're almost electric."

"Is that a bad thing?" I gestured to his expression.

"No, it's a very good thing." He forced a smile upon his lips. "I just wish that I hadn't taken that stupid bet." We both laughed at his dismayed tone before a rush of fire filled my abdomen.

"I need more…" My voice sounded distorted to my ears and I knew that my eyes had turned back to their black shade.

"You two better hurry up, it's not gentleman-like to keep a lady waiting!" I crushed my lips to his before he could blink. I immediately felt a soothing sensation pass throughout my being and so gripped the back of his head when he tried to push me away. It only took him a few moments to lower me backwards so that he was lying on top of me. My nails scratched at his back as I felt his arousal press against my aching core.

"Need more…" I uttered against his lips and was mildly satisfied when he removed his pants before lying back down. He kept his skin on mine and rocked himself against me.

"We need to stop before I find myself unable to pull away…"

"Teach me."

"What?"

"Teach me…" I slid my hand down his chest and gripped his length in my hand. "Teach me."

"Come here." He lifted me underneath my armpits and brought me to kneel in front of his splayed out body. "Grip me… tighter… that's good." His eyes rolled into the back of his head as I slowly moved my hand up and down. It was good, but it wasn't enough. I wanted to taste him. A chuckle left my mouth at his shocked gasp when my tongue flicked out against the head of his cock. "Melisandre… stop before you get yourself into trouble…" He grit his teeth but made no move to lift my head back. I took this as a good sign and carefully shielded my teeth behind my lips before lowering my mouth around his length.

"Set-" Seth's head shot up as Dean and Roman re-entered the room. I ignored their heated stares and continued to swirl my tongue around his length.

"_Seth._" Magic burst from my body and pinned Seth's body to the bed so that he couldn't move.

"Her powers are already coming through…" I felt the bed dip beside me and looked up from under my lashes to see Dean staring at me with blackened eyes.

"Someone seems a little too good at this…" I knew what they were insinuating and I knew that an explanation - which was rather embarrassing and childish - was going to have to be given soon. I brought my head back to catch my breath and continued to jack him off. Pride filled me at his look of serenity.

"Don't start teasing me now." I lowered my head once more and allowed him to push me down so that I swallowed his whole length. The tip hit the back of my throat and I hummed steadily. "Now you're just being cruel." My hums changed to a giggle and he let out a strangled groan at the vibrating sensation.

"Cum for **me**, Seth…" I repeated Roman's earlier words with a teasing smirk before sucking on the head and jerking my hand up and down the base. I swallowed all he had to give as he filled my mouth with a loud groan. He looked up at me with a suspicious look and slowly sat up.

"So where'd you learn that then?"

"I- I-" A small scream left my throat as Dean wrapped his hand around my throat and held me back on the bed.

"Who have you touched?" He spat angrily; never had I been so turned on.

"No one." Another burst of energy came from me and he found himself flung back into the headboard of the bed. "I- myself and Rebekah may or may not have gotten bored on Valentine's Day and- we thought it would be amusing to flick on porn… I've never laughed so hard in my life." My cheeks blushed as the three of them collapsed into laughter.

"What on earth possessed you to do that?"

"We were alone and it seemed like a fun idea at the time. So we opened a few bottles of champagne and giggled over the ridiculousness of it all."

"Oh, my poor little sister." Dean came forward and kissed where he had grabbed my neck. "How desperate you must have been…"

"Hey! I wasn't desperate; I was bored!" I cried out in indignation.

"Mmm… I'm sure you were…" He kissed my lips softly before motioning to the now covered Seth and Roman to leave. I'm guessing he has the _honour_. I turned my head and noticed that they'd pulled the chaise lounge to the end of the bed. Seth leant back with a satisfied smile whilst Roman clenched his fists against his pants. "Look at me." I shuddered as his hot breath hit my cheek. "That's better." Dean flipped us over so that he was knelt in between my legs. "You're so perfect, Mel." His hand ran in between my breasts and stopped at my hip. I bucked my body as he gave me a taunting smirk. "What do you want?"

"I-" Oh, he was enjoying this. "I want you… all of you…" I arched my back and fought a smile as his hands immediately moved lower.

"You're not playing fair." He growled as I pressed my breasts up to his face.

"Life's not fair…" I brought my foot to his shoulder as his fingers tickled my lower lips. "Stop it." I felt like throwing a tantrum when he removed his hand completely.

"What. Do. You. Want?"

"Just fucking touch me!" My anger spiked and my wings opened once more.

"Such a wanton harlot…" Seth tutted from his 'viewing area'.

"Now, now Seth…. We've brought out this inner-whore, so it shall be us that satisfies it." I let out a pleased moan as he ducked his head in-between my thighs. His warm tongue rubbed up and down my slick entrance before he dipped two fingers into me. My legs immediately wrapped around his shoulders in an attempt to make him stay where he was. The vibration that came from his laughter made me clench around his fingers. I thrust my hips up into his face as he pumped his fingers in and out of my entrance at a teasingly measured pace. "Relax yourself, Mel… I still need to open you up…" I looked down and focused on his glistening lips as his black eyes trained up on me. My body jolted as a third finger pressed against my entrance; a small whine of pain left my throat as it joined its other two friends. "Hush…" Dean kept his hand still and waited for me to get used to the bigger intrusion.

"Keep going…" I'd had to go through the pain of allowing my wings to push through my skin as a babe; there was no way that THIS was gonna make me stop from seeking my release. My hips moved once more as his fingers wiggled inside of me.

"You'll be ready soon…" He removed his digits and replaced them with his tongue as he uttered his confirmation. His saliva gave a cooling effect on the need that had taken over my senses. His thumb pressed against my clit and he moved his pad in quick circles as I began to thrash on the bed. One of his arms kept me pressed to the sheets as he sped up his ministrations.

"Dean!" My cry of pleasure reverberated around the room as I came undone against his tongue. He lapped up every last drop of my essence before moving himself up my body. His wet lips captured my mouth and I groaned as I tasted myself on his tongue.

"I could swallow your pleasure every day, Mel…" I turned my face to see Roman shifting uncomfortably whilst Seth palmed the front of his pants. "Do you see what you do to us?"

"Yes." I hissed and raised my body so that my stomach rocked against his hardness.

"You're such a naughty girl deep down, aren't you?"

"Only for you…" I groaned as he leant back to take off his pants. His skin was perfect; no one would have thought that he had lead and won many battles of war.

"Time for the main event." He pressed himself against me and wet his length in my juices.

"Don't tease me… just do it." As much as I was looking forward to the aftershocks of pleasure, I wanted to get the initial moment of pain out of the way. I didn't know how I would react and with the birth of new magic pending; I was slightly worried.

"No need to fear, Mel. We will look after you no matter what happens, just as we have been doing for centuries." Roman's deep voice rumbled through his chest and I nodded as Dean kept his eyes on my face.

"Take a deep breath…" I did as I was told and as I released the intake of air, he moved forward and pressed through my virginal barrier in one swoop.

"Agh!" I couldn't help but cry out in pain and my hands immediately dug into his forearms.

"Sorry…" He muttered against my lips as a few tears spilt from the corner of my eyes. Dean's eyes were clenched shut and I knew that he was holding back on his instincts.

"Keep taking deep breaths, Mel… you'll get used to it much faster than a human would. Don't worry…"

"I'm not worri-" I let out a squeak as a new sensation filled my chest. A striking blue light sprang from my heart and filled the room. Dean's eyes widened as he finally looked down at me. "What?" I choked out as the new power became overwhelming.

"Your eyes… they've changed. They're… completely blue." He flinched back as my eyes seemed to glow. I couldn't tell what was happening, but the magic crackled around the room and my brothers' breaths became heavy. Then, just as quickly as it came, the moment passed and I let out heavy pants as I clenched around his length. The pain was completely gone and I suddenly felt complete… well, not quite.

"Move… you need to move…" I flung my head back as he began to thrust into me. It didn't take me long to join his rhythm and bring my hips up to meet his at every movement. "Faster, Dean… need more…" He didn't disobey and immediately lifted my legs over his shoulders so that he could penetrate deeper. "Yes!" I cried out as he touched a place that sent a shockwave through my system. A smirk came onto his face and he continued to hit that spot each and every time. My orgasm came far too soon for my liking but Dean seemed pleased and soon released himself within me. My arms immediately wrapped around him as he collapsed on my chest; his member still hard within me.

"Fuck…" I turned my head just in time to see the other two members of Shield kick off their pants and make their way over to us. Dean warily lifted his head and slid out of me much to my chagrin. He settled himself against the headboard and wiped the tinted pink fluid that covered his member onto the bed sheets. I looked down in-between my legs and grimaced at the blood that had leaked out of me and stained the black silk.

"Disgusting…" I muttered before letting out a scream of surprise as Roman lifted me from the bed.

"My turn." I smiled a little as he brought us both over to the bathroom and lowered me into the filled bath. A soft sigh left my lips as the warm water soothed the slight pain that came from between my legs and the smell of vanilla filled my senses from the lit candles.

"When did you do all this?" I asked as Roman settled himself across from me.

"You were… busy with Seth at the time." He gave me a rare grin before beckoning me over. His hands immediately went to my thighs and he carefully cleaned me with a flannel. "Better?" He asked as he tossed the soggy cloth away.

"Very much so." I straddled his legs and attached my lips to his. His groan rumbled out of his chest and caused me to smile.

"Let me show you how it's **really** done!" They truly were brothers, even trying to outdo each other at this… not that I'd have expected any less having spent years around Klaus and Kol. He carefully slid into me and I winced a little as a few tendrils of red diluted the water. I looked up at him to find him with a cocky leer.

"Let's not allow your ego to ruin this, Ro." I scolded with a grin of my own before rocking my hips back and forth. His width filled me stretched me further but the hiss of pain was overpowered by the pleasure that I felt.

"Come here…" He steadily lifted me up and down on his cock as my shaking thighs did very little to keep me up. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment, Melisandre…"

"I have an idea…" He chuckled along with me as his hands slowly lowered so I could bounce on his lap at my own pace. My head snapped around as I heard a splash of water. Seth looked at me and winked before standing beside me.

"I can't go another minute without some kind of attention, Mel. It's not fair…" The tip of him poked my cheek as his hand gripped the top of my head so that I sank deeply on Roman's member. We both let out a groan of pleasure which gave the opportune moment to choke me with his length. I tensed up in response to this new gagging sensation before carefully moving my head back and forth. Roman placed a hand upon my throat and squeezed slightly before lifting me up and turning me around. He bent me forward and thrust into me once again with a growl of pleasure. Seth moved himself in front of me and allowed me to swallow him at my own pace. I hummed in pleasure as Roman reached forward and fondled my sensitive nipples.

"Fuck…" I released Seth from my mouth and jerked him off as Roman began to release himself within me. I barely had a second to blink before Seth lifted me up and thrust himself within me.

"I love your mouth, but this feels **even** better…" He groaned and pumped himself into me at an inhumane pace. I reached my orgasm quickly and let out a few squeaks of pleasure as Seth continued to fill me up.

"Why did I run from this?!" Their laughter echoed throughout the bathroom as I pressed myself further into Seth.

"Bring her back when you're finished." Roman was barely acknowledged as Seth moved his hand in-between us and pinched my swollen button.

"Cum with me, Melisandre…" The adoration in his eyes made the now-familiar pressure build up within my core and we both let out a pleased moan as our liquids mixed together. I slumped forward against his chest as he slipped back to sit in the cloudy water. He twitched within me and I could tell that the three of them wouldn't be finished for a long time.

"You two about done?!" I laughed at Dean's put out tone and I could almost imagine the childish pout on his face. I slowly stood and it felt strange to be so empty. A small sting came from between my legs as I climbed over the lip of the bath; wet footsteps told me that Seth was following me to the bed where Dean and Roman were both laying. I climbed up onto the sheets and lay on my stomach with a huff. "Don't tell me that you're finished already?"

"There are three of you and one of me… where's the fairness in that?"

"Don't be such a baby." My body ached as Dean pulled me up to straddle his waist. Once again the magic buzzed within me as he slid me down onto his cock. Roman immediately brought my head down and my lips shouted in pain as they stretched to fit his girth. I froze as Seth pressed me from behind; he placed a hand on my shoulder and kissed the back of my neck.

"I'll be gentle, Mel. You don't need to worry…" I quickly wrenched my head away from Roman and tried to pull myself away but found myself in Dean's unyielding grip.

"Hey, hey!" He grabbed my chin and pulled my face up to look in his eyes. "We haven't hurt you yet, why do you think we'd start now?"

"I don't-"

"Then relax, Seth won't carry on if it hurts too much." I received a reassuring kiss on the shoulder from the man behind me. "You can trust us…" Seth carefully pushed in-between my shoulder blades and Dean wrapped his arms around me so that my face was buried into his chest. A small cry left my lips as Seth pressed on forward; it felt strange. This was something I could never understand, even Rebekah agreed with me.

"Shhh…" Roman leant over and brushed my hair back with his hand. Once again Seth inched inside a little more and was met with my silence. I used the earlier technique of taking a deep breath and breathing out when they thrust into me. It worked to relax my body which in-turn made it easier for them to slide into me. My teeth brushed against Dean's skin as I felt Seth's entire length fill me up. I felt full. I mean, I felt literally stuffed. "Good girl…" Dean's hips moved in frustration and I realised that I'd clenched up around them both.

"Just take your time; ignore the impatient brat underneath you." I let out a small laugh as I felt Dean huff in annoyance.

"Come here." Roman captured my lips with his and brought my hand to brush up and down his length. I steadily got used to the new sensation and moved my hips back and forth slowly. The boys got the message and began to pump into me in a steady rhythm. A hand was placed at the back of my head and I was guided down to Roman's hard cock. I flicked my tongue out to gather up the bead of pre-cum that had begun to drip down his girth. He let out a pleased groan as I moved my mouth down his length.

"Fuck, she's tight…"

"She's beautiful…" Dean agreed as both he and Seth sped up causing me to go down harder on Roman's hardness.

"Too damn beautiful." My grace encircled the three of them as it blossomed at the sound of their compliments. I whimpered as their energy closed around me in response; I'd never felt anything like it. The heat that filled the room was unreal as our skin slapped together. "Ah!" Roman pushed himself down my throat as he released. I swallowed all that I could and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand as some of the salty liquid slipped down the sides of my mouth.

"Melisandre!" Dean furiously rubbed at my clit as he began to come undone within me. Seth grabbed at my hips and slid me back so that I completely surrounded his length before he too finished. He flopped back which allow Dean to flip us over. "Just you and me now…" His hand gripped the back of my right thigh and he pushed up so that my leg was raised in the air. Once again he found that little spot that sent tremors up and down my spine.

"Dean…!" My mouth opened into a silent scream as I came apart. Dean followed not long after and a deep rumble came from his chest as his harsh pants hit my chest. A small amount of relief entered my mind as he rolled off to the side; I felt like my entire being was boiling from the inside. My relief was short-lived as Roman gripped my thigh in his hand.

"Again?"

"Oh, fuck…" The three of them shared a laugh at my groan of exhaustion.

This was going to be a very long few mating session.

* * *

_Help me tear down my reason  
Help me; it's your sex I can smell  
Help me; you make me perfect  
Help me become somebody else_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_  
_I wanna feel you from the inside_  
_I wanna fuck you like an animal_  
_My whole existence is flawed_

_-Closer by Nine Inch Nails-_

* * *

AN: So what did you think? I was oddly comfortable whilst writing this time around… I don't know whether it's because I'm sick or whether it's because I'm just exceptionally horn- creative (yes, creative! That's the right word *shifty eyes*) today!

Well whatever it is, I hope you like this finish.

TheOtherLuces: I hope you are satisfied with the action, you smutty Devil! ^.^

Don't forget to R&R!

Mikki xx


End file.
